Haunted Midnight
by AsherRose
Summary: The Cullens expect Forks, Washington to be no different from any other small, rainy town they've lived in. But it is different. Because there's someone in their house who's waited 200 years to tell her story..
1. Changes

**I just finished my first story,**_**Izzy Unleashed**_**, so I thought I would try to write a longer, more serious story that has been stewing in my mind for many months. During one particularly boring Social Studies class, I wrote the prologue and first chapter. Please take note, except for the prologue; I plan to have the entire story written in Edward's perspective. If I chance POVs I will let you know. So, here goes nothing. **

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, and I do not own **_**Twilight**_**, or any of its characters. Do you have to rub it in? **

_ Prologue_

_The old house stood, as it had for centuries, alone on the hill. Once it had been an elegant work of art. Many marveled at its beauty. But over time, the house's majestic splendor had faded._

_The lawn was overgrown, as the gardeners that had once tended to every flowerbed and blade of grass were long dead. A shutter banged against the house as a ferocious wind shook the trees, stirring the branches into a frenzy. The porch creaked and groaned, as if people once again walked across the flawed wooden surface._

_If the previous owners could see the smashed windows, the shredded draperies, and rooms stripped of their furniture, they would be furious. As it was, the sole inhabitant of Swan Estate was disgusted by the state of her home._

_Glaring out the window, she snorted angrily and stalked away. She kept the scowl on her face, despite the fear that ached like ice in her chest. She rubbed her arms fiercely to try and stop the goose bumps that crawled up her arms. She had not felt cold for two hundred years. Not once. Even if she had stood outside in the biting cold, she would not have felt a thing. So, why? Why now? _

_Though she did not know it yet, what she felt was the winds of change. And she did not like it one bit. Still feeling slightly unsettled, she drifted through the wall and away from the window._

Chapter 1-Changes

The road was empty, allowing me to speed up, pushing my Volvo to its limits. That was one plus of living in the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington. Actually, I knew this place. We had stayed here for only a few days, before Esme had an "accident", forcing us to move on. Carlisle had decided that it had been long enough that everyone who would have remembered our brief stay was dead. How quickly human life passed on, I mused as I drove.

In the seat next to me, Alice sat. She was bobbing with excitement. The others were driving their various vehicles to meet us at our new house. Esme was so very excited about it. The house was old, almost two hundred years, according to the realtor. The house we had used when we first came to Forks had been torn down, but this one had been preserved because of "great historical value". I had heard of the house's story when we bought it.

Apparently, the owners of the house, the Swans, had been extremely wealthy. Their daughter was said to have committed suicide. The reasons are a mystery.

I didn't want to be here. Moving from house to house for one hundred years can get a little dull, after so long. I could go off on my own, and seek other, more exciting places. But I couldn't, _wouldn't_, hurt my family like that.

Right now, our mother was ecstatic at renovating the old house. All of us had a special pastime, one that helped us to pass the long years without dying of boredom. Alice loved fashion, and designing clothes. Jasper liked to collect cars, and Emmett always tried to hone his fighting skills. Rosalie was probably the best mechanic I've ever set eyes on, and Esme was a wonderful architect. Carlisle's was perhaps the most admirable. Carlisle earned his redemption by doing all he could to save lives. The hospital was not really a pastime, it was his calling.

Sometimes I wished I had died in 1918. I was an abomination, a monster. I was a freak, too, even among my own kind. I was glad for Alice and her gift. Being a mind-reader didn't seem so bad when you had a psychic vampire sister. You know you've got it bad when the other freaks consider you a freak.

But I turned my mind away from such depressing topics, and wondered idly if there were any mountain lions in Forks. Then, I turned onto a narrow drive and gravel crunched under my tires. I accelerated up the long, twisty road, and then stared up at our new house. Home.

**Review, and tell me how I did. The second chapter should be up soon.**


	2. The Girl Next Door

**Hey all! Seven reviews, not bad. I'll cut to the chase, but first: RoGueSurfer, NCIS agent, ms. switzerland, Falling Snowy Sky, bella-edward-are-the-best, and VioletWilson. Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to RedRose48 for Haunted Midnight's first review!! Can we get a round of applause? **

Chapter 2-The Girl Next Door

The house was beautiful, of course. Even in advanced disrepair, with an overgrown lawn. Before the events that had thrown the house into chaos, it would have been picture perfect. It even came complete with a graceful turret. Like a scene from a movie. _We'll make it that way again,_ Alice promised. She was in as much awe as I was.

Esme glided up to us, and her smile was radiant. "Isn't it absolutely _perfect_? She asked.

"It's wonderful, Mom." I grinned at her.

The others were already here, and at work moving the boxes inside. Emmett strolled up to us. He was balancing seven neatly packed cartons in his arms easily. "Amazing, isn't it? Park the car in that shed in the back. We've had it renovated, so we can use it for a garage."

"I'll do it," Alice interjected. She hopped behind the wheel. I continued with my examination of the house. I grabbed a few boxes of my things, and walked into the house. I was determined to get the best room. Emmett had beaten me to it the last few times.

The house was just as elegant inside as it was outside. I let my eyes trail over the finely carven woodwork, the elaborate chandelier. I hoped that Esme would just be fixing up the place, not actually renovating. Changing anything would ruin the rustic feel of the place. It was something out of a fairytale.

I glanced through the doors as I passed them, climbing the spiral staircase. Up and up I went, searching for the best room. I had almost decided on a large room on the second floor. The view wasn't the best, but I could fit my entire music collection inside. The third floor held nothing of interest, and I was going to return to the second floor room to stake my claim. As I head for the staircase, I noticed a small door. I recalled the tower I had noted outside. _This must lead to the tower._ I mused.

I swung the creaking door open, and sure enough, there was a narrow stair leading up. I climbed it cautiously, for several of the steps in the others were rotten. What I found at the end of the stairs surprised me. For some reason, the door was boarded shut. I pulled the half-decayed boards away, then tried the door.

The door was locked, too. This annoyed me. I didn't want to smash open the door, though I could do so easily. Esme would be vexed if I damaged the house. I wondered who wanted to prevent people from entering here so badly. I picked the lock, and opened the door carefully.

I immediately decided that this was the room for me. It was tiny, yes, but also cozy and warm. The circular walls and furniture were made of cherrywood. I walked around the room, my feet disturbing the dust. Sunlight filtering through the window made them dance in the golden glow. I crossed to the window, and gasped in appreciation at the spectacular view. I could see everything, the rolling hills, the river, and far off mountains. This room would be mine. The room gave me a quiet and thrilling sensation that I couldn't place, of longing and adventure. But there was also a great sadness here.

What struck me as strange was that unlike the furniture downstairs, this room wasn't draped in white sheets. I guessed that the room had been boarded up even before the house had been vacated. Tendrils of thought drifted into my mind, alerting me to the presence of Alice downstairs. My sister skipped into my room, and looked around.

"Cheater," she commented, examining my room. "Not that I care. This room is a bit tiny for my tastes. Pretty, though. Personally, I would have chosen the one on the second floor, but Rosalie and Emmett stole it." She made a face. "Jazz and I have a good-sized room on the third floor, and Carlisle and Esme took the master bedroom on the first floor. By the way, we got all the packing done while you were up here slacking."

I grinned at her. "Sorry. I'd better get down there, hadn't I?" Alice's face went blank. I knew she was having a vision, and I peeked in her mind. _A girl about our age stepped up the wooden porch stairs._ I frowned. "Someone's coming to visit?" This place didn't seem like it got many guests.

"Must be coming to see the new neighbors. We'd better grab some boxes, and pretend to be hauling them inside. It would look weird if we already finished." I nodded, and we ran to our family. When the girl came up, all she saw were the new neighbors moving their belongings into their new home. I was checked her mind to be sure. I nearly dropped the box when I realized I couldn't hear her.

"Who're you?" She asked rudely. She was dressed oddly, with a light pink sweatshirt over a long white dress.

Carlisle gave her a calm smile. "We're the Cullens. We're moving into Swan Estate."

"I can see that." From the angry twist of her mouth, I guessed this was displeasing to her. But I couldn't be sure. _Why couldn't I hear her?_ She was no different in looks than other humans. Long dark brown hair, a small nose and full mouth, with ordinary brown eyes. She was paler than most, but that was to be expected, living in a place with so little sun.

"Do you live around here?" asked Esme. The girl scowled, as if the question annoyed her.

"Over that hill." She gestured with her thumb." Are you going to high school?" She switched her eyes to me suddenly.

"Yes. Do you?" Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Sure."

"I love your dress!" Alice gave her a friendly smile. "Where did you get it?"

The girl's eyes flashed, as if the question offended her. "Someone made it for me. Do you know the legend of Swan Estate?"

"I think so. Someone died, right?" Emmett asked.

The girl nodded. "Yeah. But did you hear about the haunting? They say the ghost of the girl who got killed is still here. At night, she walks up and down the dining hall. That's where they found her. The dead girl. You can hear her feet shuffling around, but you can't see her. That's what people say, anyway."

Carlisle smiled. "That's an interesting story, but my family and I don't care much for ghost stories. Besides, why would the girl's ghost still be here?"

She snorted. "I don't know, do I?" For some strange reason, this had angered her. "I have to go. My mother's calling." There was no sound.

"Hold on, I don't think I caught your name. What did you say it was?" Alice asked.

"I didn't. It's Sophie. Sophie Norris. Bye." Abruptly, she wheeled on the spot gracefully and started down the driveway.

"Goodbye! I guess we'll be seeing you soon!" Carlisle called after her retreating back.

In a far less friendly tone then Carlisle had used, the girl replied sullenly," I suppose." She soon disappeared, leaving us to try and decipher the strange encounter.

**I think this chapter is a pretty good length. I hope you like it. Please review. ***IMPORTANT*** No doubt you have some guesses about the mysterious Sophie Norris. I will say this: She is not the ghost. That's all I will say. Please don't put your guesses in the reviews. If you have guesses, keep them to yourself, and don't ruin the story for others.**


	3. Chills

**Yay, 19 reviews! I'm glad you guys like the story, but some of you seemed confused, so I'm going to try and clear things up. Pianist917- Bella is in the story, I just haven't introduced her yet. Bella is a ghost. Sophie Norris is not Bella, so therefore Sophie is not a ghost. Samia Perez, I'll try to make the Cullens more distinctive. I didn't focus too much on Edward's family, because you already know about their personalities from **_**Twilight.**_** Also because in the first few chapters they don't have very important roles. Thank you all for your reviews! Even if I don't respond to them all, I still read them and appreciate all of them. This chapter is for NCIS agent and Falling Snowy Sky.**

I couldn't get the strange encounter with our neighbor out of my head. It bothered me far more than it should have, not being able to read her mind. The rest of my family was shocked. The girl had been cold, unfriendly, and rude for no reason that I could see.

Rose was affronted. It bothered her that the mortal had been so callous and uncaring. She was used to the humans admiring her beauty, and the fact that this girl hadn't seemed to care at all stung her. Another thing was that she hadn't seemed attracted to any of us. Most girls fawned on Emmett, Jasper and I. We considered it odd, unlike Rosalie who took it as a personal insult.

Jasper was most worried about me not being able to read her mind. He wondered uneasily if the girl suspected anything. He informed us that she had been irritated, and some of the questions we had asked had triggered despair and fury. But no fear. So she could not suspect the truth, we reasoned.

Esme, of all things, was worried about the girl. Despite her outright rudeness, Esme had a soft spot for children because of the child she had lost. She thought the girl was unhappy, and wondered what could have made her so unfeeling. _The poor child_, she thought. _I wish we could help whatever the problem is_. Carlisle had the same view. They both tended to believe in the best of people.

Myself, I believed the girl simply had no manners. Though I wished I could explain why my family moving into the house angered her so greatly. Alice was apprehensive. She said it was just a feeling that the meeting had given her, and she couldn't explain any farther. We guessed that the impulse stemmed from her strange ability. Alice insisted that the girl hadn't been the source of the sensation, rather it was something related to the girl, or close to her.

True to his nature, Emmett found the whole thing highly amusing. "So our neighbor has got her feathers in a ruffle because we moved in. I don't know why you're all so concerned about it. She's pissed off because we moved into the mansion. End of story." But somehow I felt as if this was only the beginning of the story. I shook off the feeling quickly. That was Alice's area of expertise.

Carlisle informed us that we would start school next Monday. We would spend the remaining week hunting, but to the people of Forks we would be settling in to our home. "Just be careful," Carlisle warned. "We didn't realize there were neighbors so close." His eyes lingered on Jasper.

As Alice pranced out the door leading Jasper, Carlisle stopped me. "Take care of Jasper. I'm worried about him." I nodded to Carlisle.

"Don't worry. We'll keep him far away from the Norris' house." Carlisle smiled.

_Thank you, Edward._ He added. _I knew I could depend on you._

**Yes, this chapter is a filler. I put in so you can see how they all react to Sophie. Believe me, I'm just as eager to get to the action as you. You have no idea how difficult it is. I just want to write down all of the secrets, and see your reactions. But I won't. :D**


	4. Running in the Rain

**OMG! My mom has just got the Twilight soundtrack! Have you guys heard it? It so freaking rocks! My favorite songs are Decode by Paramore and Leave Out All the Rest by Linkin Park. I also liked Go All the Way (Into the Twilight) by Perry Farrell. I have plans to see the movie with my best friend, who I just got obsessed with the series. Wow, 27 reviews! It makes me really happy to see all the reviews. This chapter is for Lumiaire and booknerd11. Thank you!**

I stared out at the rain-washed windows of the house. It rained in Forks. A _lot_. But I suppose that's to be expected in the rainiest town in America. I was bored. I was so bored, I actually wanted to go to school. That would at least be _something_ to do. But we still had several more days before we started another four unremarkable years at high school.

I listened to the raindrops pounding on the door, before flinging myself downstairs. I raced out the door, and into the wet evening. Raindrops plopped sluggishly onto the ground as I ran, a blur of motion. I was to fast to be hit by the rain.

The rest of my family was content, savoring the last few days of freedom before we were imprisoned in that tedious place that they call _high school_. I, on the other hand, felt smothered. I was expectant, waiting for something. I wished I knew what it was.

The rain picked up as I ran, the drops falling faster and harder. I slowed to a jog, appreciating the crystal-clear forest, bursting with life. As I neared the house, I allowed the rain to swallow me up, dwelling on the soft patter, the moisture against my skin. I was no thoroughly soaked.

Then I caught sight of a figure up ahead. _Her._ That girl. I wondered what she was doing standing in the rain. She was relaxed, and her arms dangled from her sides. The cold didn't seem to bother her as it would have most humans.

I made my footsteps louder, so she would have warning. Humans hated to be surprised. Her muscles tensed at my approach. She spun around as I neared, her eyes flashing. "What are _you _doing here?"

My temper got the better of me, and I snapped," I could ask you the same question, seeing as my family owns the place. Why are you out here?" She was drenched, as I was.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she responded," I had to run an errand for my mother. What does it matter to you?" I noticed that she wore the same dress and sweatshirt combination.

This time, I controlled myself. "It doesn't. " I changed the subject. "You look cold. Why don't you come to my house and dry off? You can wait out the storm."

She glanced sideways at me. "I don't mind the rain. I'll walk home."

"Just come in for a minute," I persuaded her. "My family is very interested in the history of our house." She twitched when I said _our_. "Maybe you could tell us a little bit more about it?"

She shrugged, seeming uneasy. "Maybe," she echoed uncertainly.

I took advantage of her hesitation. "Come on," I said, reaching for her arm. She jerked upright quickly, and I guided her to my house.

**You know the drill. Review, people!**


	5. Visits

**Heh heh, I think I've confused you guys enough. In this chapter, I can shed some light on the death at Swan Estate. But not too much, LOL. : )**

My family was, to say the least, a little surprised when Sophie and I came through the door. Rosalie snorted in disgust, and turned away, but Esme ran to her and said,"Oh dear, you must be freezing. Here, let me take your sweatshirt."

Sophie slid away from Esme like oil on water. "No thanks, I'm fine," She said sharply. I wondered why she seemed so anxious here.

Esme cocked her head to the side, and stared quizzically at the odd child. "If you say so. Can I get you anything, to eat or drink?"

Sophie gave a thin razor-blade smile. She seemed to find Esme's offer amusing. "I'm alright, thanks anyway." She was choosing her words carefully, speaking precisely. "Edward said that you were wondering about the house?" She glanced at me uncertainly.

I nodded. "Come to the living room, the others would like to hear this, too." Esme led the way to the room, with Sophie and I swift on her heels. Sophie didn't falter. It appeared that she knew the house well.

The rest of my family had heard our exchange, and were gathered already. Carlisle gestured to the couch for her to sit down. She sat hesitantly, and then she began to speak."Swan Estate was built in 1834. It was handed down through the generations, always going to the first son that the parents produced. This story is about the last owner, Charles Swan."

" The stories say that he married a beautiful and kind woman named Renee. They were very happy, and Charles loved his wife more than life." Her voice took on a strange, dreamy quality.

"But Renee became pregnant. She was a frail woman, and she died giving birth to a _daughter_. Charles was heart broken, and he withdrew from the world. He became harsh and cold, even to his own daughter. It was painful for him to even look at her. She was the image of her mother."

Sophie cleared her throat, and swallowed tightly. "The fact that she was a girl made everything worse. Charlie refused to re-marry. He would not move on, he loved Renee too much to let her go. A _girl_ could not inherit the mansion, so the girl, whose name was Isabella, had to be married."

"A wealthy man named James Rochester was chosen to be her husband. It was no secret that Isabella despised her fiancé. And the day of her seventeenth birthday, she was found dead by James. Hanged herself."

Her voice grew louder and angrier now. "Found her hanging from the ceiling, rope around her neck, and her throat all black and blue-"

"_Stop!_ _You're disgusting!"_ The shout came from Rosalie. "How can you talk like that? You're so rude!"

Sophie and Rosalie leapt to their feet at the exact same moment. Sophie yelled back at her,"Yeah? Well, I don't care what you think, Blondie. You don't know anything! You know _nothing_! _Nothing."_

Jasper was doing his best to calm them down, but Rosalie was ignoring his waves of concentrated tranquility, and they did not seem to affect Sophie, perhaps for the same reason I could not read her mind.

Emmett placed a soothing hand on my sister's shoulder, but she shook him off. Carlisle stepped between them. "Please, calm down, both of you. Rose, that was uncalled for. Sophie, there's nothing to be angry about." My father, always the peacemaker, spoke firmly and clearly to the both of them.

"Sure." Sophie's voice was wintry as she stared daggers at Rose. "I suppose I should leave now." She turned for the door. I could hear the raindrops that meant the storm was still going full-force. Then I glared at Rosalie. I had wanted to hear more about Isabella's death, but she had to ruin everything by insulting our neighbor. I sent my sister one last withering glance, before jogging after Sophie.

"I'll make sure she gets home safely," I murmured out of the corner of my mouth. Rosalie sniffed haughtily in disgust, before turning away. I didn't care. I was going to get the rest of the story, no matter what.

Sophie was already halfway down the path, when I caught up to her. Running at human speed was infuriating sometimes. No, scratch that, all the time. "Sophie!" I called to her. "Wait!" Surprisingly enough, she did as I requested. "I'm sorry," I told her, as we walked. "Rose can be like that sometimes."

She looked much less angry than she had in the house. Sophie waved away my apology. "It's my fault, actually. I have a few anger-management issues. But then again, so does Blondie." This made me laugh.

She continued, "I know I'm rude-" I started to protest, but she turned to look at me, and raised her eyebrows. I looked down, not wanting to confirm what she said, but unable to truthfully deny it. "I know I'm rude," she began again," But sometimes, I just can't help it, you know?" She caught my eyes and held them. I did know.

I hesitated. "I was wondering if you could finish the story." I stated. Watching her, I leaned closer. I willed her to accept. Her eyes were unfocused, and dreamy looking.

"Um," She broke off her gaze, concentrating on the ground. "Sure," She breathed. Well. Finally, a normal response. "There's really not much to tell," she said, after giving her head a brisk shake."After his daughter's death, Charles went mad. He had already been cracked with grief over Renee's death, and despite the fact that he had never really bonded with his only child, Charles.."

"Well, He sort of stopped caring. He had his daughter's room boarded up, and all pictures and reminders of either his daughter or wife he had thrown away." My thoughts went to my room. It had been the only one that was boarded. I was staying in the dead girl's room. Perfect.

His servants had to remind him to eat, and he stayed in his bedroom for the rest of his life. He only lived for a few short months before he, too, died. So I guess he really did care about his daughter, after all." I nodded. The tale of the house was, indeed, a tragic one.

Sophie glanced up at me. "Well, I can go the rest of the way by myself. Thanks for your help."

I smiled. "Thank you for telling me the story."

Sophie shook her head, and countered, "Thank _you_ for listening." I watched her carefully until she was swallowed up by the forest. When I was sure she was out of sight, I ran at vampire speed to the house. Well, well. I think we just had perfectly normal conversation.

**So that's how Bella died. Or at least, that's how everyone **_**thinks**_** she died. Mwhahaha!**


	6. A Startling Discovery

**I am astounded at all the reviews that I've gotten. I love you all! Someone asked if this is a BxE story. It totally is!! Edward and Bella belong together! This chapter is for redfish bluefish and topazstar22. Thank you all so much!**

The night before we started school, it snowed. My siblings and I spent all day playing. Eventually, Emmett and Jasper started a snowball fight. Alice and Rosalie sat out and made snow angels. Rosalie was still chilly towards me, but she had gotten over most of her anger.

My brothers planned to ambush me, so I darted away from them. I led them on a wild chase around the forest before they gave up and let me alone. _You're no fun_, Emmett complained.

Grinning, I scaled an oak tree, where I would be able to see if my brothers decided to come after me again. Slowly I relaxed, and watched the tiny crystals fall to the ground. Each one was unique, a gem of perfection. They spun between the earth and sky before floating down. Starlight poured down on the scene, and the crescent shaped moon light the sky.

I could have sat there forever, simply watching the stars. It was so calm and peaceful. For hours and hours, I sat there. When I roused myself, I registered that dawn was not far off. When I searched for the minds of my family, I found that they had already gone inside. Shifting my weight, I leaped from the tree limb to the ground.

I was not quite ready to go inside yet. I walked through the forest, and felt at peace with myself. This calm would be shattered in a few hours' time, when I would leave for the noisy bustling of Forks High School. The humans would stare. Females would watch us, my brothers and me, as the males would stare at my sisters. Humans were like that.

If I had not seen the three small statues, I might have passed by the clearing without noticing it. I lifted my gaze, and my curiosity took over. I walked over, and soon my eyes were able to make out the inscription set in the stone. The first one read:

_In loving memory of Renee Swan  
Beloved wife and mother  
You will be sorely missed  
And our memories of you  
We will cherish  
In death may you find the eternal peace._

My gut clenched. I remembered Sophie telling us about the wife of Charles Swan. This was her grave. I glanced at the second grave, feeling sick. I already had a good guess about what I would see there. I was not wrong.

_For Isabella Marie Swan  
You burned too brightly for this world  
A candle's flame  
On a winter's night;  
And now you have left us behind  
In the darkness  
May you rest in peace in the hands of the Father._

I swallowed hard. I felt sick. I knew whose grave the third stone held, and I had to force myself to look.

_Charles Swan  
A good man  
Be at peace with yourself  
And your family  
In the kingdom of Heaven._

It was strange. I had never been affected like this, and it was not the first grave I had seen. Maybe it was because I knew the whole sad story of the Swan family. With surprise, I noticed that there was a bouquet of flowers, roses, next to each grave. I wondered who put them there, because they were only a week or so old. Who visited these graves?

I watched the simple stone graves for a few more minutes, before I turned my face away. As I had learned long ago, it did no good to dwell on death. It did no one any good at all to sit around and mope. That was one of the few things that I remembered my mother telling me. I touched the rough, weathered stone one last time, before heading back the way I had come. A small rustle made me turn around.

A little girl, only about ten years old, bustled into the clearing. She had red hair, and a long, solemn face. In her arms she carried three bouquets. _There's one mystery solved_, I thought wryly. _And about a hundred more to replace it. Who is she, for one?_ I stepped back into the clearing silently. The girl gathered the old flowers, and replaced them with new ones. She arranged them with great care, before she turned and spotted me.

The girl started, and dropped the withered flowers. I leaned down to help her pick them up. Her thoughts came to me. _He's beautiful. Just like she said. Oh no, I hope she's not angry with me for coming here. What if he calls Mom? _ She glanced up at me shyly, and I got a good look at her face. She had pale skin, and freckles to match her hair. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, and her eyes were a startling green. At last she held the flowers in her arms, and she straightened up to look at me.

Her eyes widened a bit, but otherwise her face didn't change. At last, she spoke softly,"Please don't tell anyone you saw me. I'm sorry I went on your land." This had not been what I expected.

I waved away her apology. "It's alright. Why would I tell on you?"

Her cheeks reddened even more, and I became aware that I had not hunted in a while. "My mom says I shouldn't go out on your property. But I just wanted to put this weeks flowers on, I _swear_. I didn't touch anything, and-" _Please don't let him tell Mom!_

I held up a hand, laughing. "Don't worry. It's fine if that's all you wanted. You're welcome to. But, what's your name?"

She blushed again. "Ella Norris. I live down on the edge of Swan Estate." Prehaps she was Sophie's sister?

"Would you be Sophie's sister? Her name was Norris, too."

"Sister? Oh! Yeah, Sophie's my big sister." But her voice was uncertain. She was obviously lying. _What's he..? OH! _At this point, her thoughts became a confused snarl. _How does he..Maybe she told them..No, she would have let me know…_

She licked her lips. "I had better get going. I'll be late for school."

I grabbed her arm. "Wait! I wanted to see if you could tell me a little bit about Isabella Swan. She committed suicide, right?" I said.

"What? No, it was-" A tree shook, and a flurry of snow rained down on us. The girl's eyes caught on something behind my shoulder, and her eyes widened. _I shouldn't. If she wants him to know, she'll tell him herself. "_Sorry, no time. Maybe another day." She hurried off.

I pondered her incomplete sentence. _"No, it was-"_ What was?


	7. Flight

**Holy crap! I saw the Twilight movie yesterday. You guys just **_**have**_** to see it. I'm seeing it again this weekend with my brother. I promise that Bella will come in **_**SOON**__**!! **___**Please be patient.**

As I had anticipated, the day was purely hell. I had it worse than my siblings, because I heard their obscene thoughts. I was shuddering all day. Several times, girls approached me in the halls. When I actually looked at them, they ran back to their friends squealing. Only one or two of them managed to work up the nerve to ask me out. I politely refused, of course. My brothers and sisters were mostly left alone when it was realized that they were together.

All in all, we caused quite a stir at our new school. Every time one of us walked into a room, all the students started to whisper and giggle. The teachers would glare at us resentfully, as if it were our fault. I wanted to tell them all how much I hated the attention, how annoying it was. Some of their fantasies made me gag. I was relieved when the final bell rang, and we were released from our prison.

I was still mulling over the strange encounter with Ella Norris. To my surprise, none of the rest of my family found it that interesting, except Alice. Sometimes, Alice had certain perception about some events. This was one of those times. Right now, she felt this encounter was important. But no one could say how. I thought it had something to do with Sophie Norris, who was absent today. I doubted that Ella was her sister. But why would she lie?

I met up with my family, and we trooped to the main office to return the slips we had been given for every teacher to sign. When we entered the room, the secretary's heart began to flutter nervously. _Oh, my, they're absolutely gorgeous! The short one is so adorable! _I grinned. That would infuriate Alice.

This brought me to the secretary, Ms. Cope's, attention. She stopped her examination of Emmett, and turned to stare avidly at me. _He could be a male model. They all could, especially that blond one. I wish… Oh, wow. Look at that smile. In fact, look at that body, too, while you're at it._ I mentally winced, and cleared my throat.

_Crap! They must think I'm such creep! _Why, as a matter of fact, yes. _Think about Allan. You are a married woman. He's too young. Just keep thinking that; too young, too young…._ And so on. She checked our slips, staring at us when she thought we didn't notice. As much to interrupt her ogling as to satisfy my curiosity, I asked her, "Ms. Cope, I was wondering what classes Sophie Norris have?" Rosalie snorted in disgust, and turned to leave.

_What? What'd he say? And mm-hmm, what a voice! Like velvet.. _"What was that, Edward?"

"Sophie Norris. What classes does she have?" Ms. Cope frowned. _Sophie Norris? Norris is the name of that family that lives up near the Swan house, but I don't know any Sophie. Ella is a good girl. _

"No, I'm sorry, dear. No one named Sophie Norris goes to this school." The rest of my family gazed uneasily a each other. My suspicions were confirmed. "Er, have a nice day! And if you need anything, come see me! _Anything at all.. Too young! _ Her thoughts became a confused muddle, and I made a face as soon as my back was turned.

The car ride home was silent. I wondered about the Sophie girl. Was she some sort of runaway? Was that why she was so secretive and angry? It would explain a lot. When we arrived at the house, we explained to Esme, and later to Carlisle when he came home.

"What should we do about this?" Esme questioned.

"I don't think we should do anything." Rose snapped. "She didn't ask for our help, and it's none of our business any way."

Alice interrupted, "Well, we'll have a chance to try out your theory, because she's coming for a chat." Esme went into a flurry, trying to prepare a dinner that humans would be eating right about now. Rose stalked away, and Emmett gave an apologetic shrug before following his wife upstairs. I knew that both of them would be listening closely, though. My sister was curious in spite of herself.

Just as Alice said, Sophie arrived not a minute after we had finished putting the fake dinner on the table. She knocked twice on the door, and Alice opened it. I noted with new eyes the sweatshirt and dress she always wore. Maybe they were her only clothes. Esme invited her to eat, but Sophie refused. There was a mocking smile playing around her lips.

"So how was high school?" She seemed to taunt us. It looked like she already guessed that we knew she had lied, and was laughing at some joke that only she knew.

"Interesting." I put down my fork, thankful that I didn't actually have to taste the slimy food. I let it slither off the fork. "The secretary, Ms. Cope, told us that she hadn't met you. That you didn't go to Forks High."

Her smile became a wicked grin. "Did she, now? That _is _interesting."

I didn't feel like playing these mind games. I got to the point. "You lied to us. You said that you went to Forks High School."

She yawned lazily. "I suppose I did now, didn't I?"

Carlisle stood up. "Sophie, Edward met Ella today. She said you were her sister, but we think that she's lying to protect you."

Sophie looked like she was going to burst into laughter. "Is that so? Whatever from, Doctor?"

"We hoped you could tell us, Sophie." My father said gently. "Are you a runaway?"

Sophie's lips trembled, but she pressed then together firmly. "Yes. My name isn't really Sophie Norris. I ran away because my parents died in a car accident, and I had to live with my horrible aunt." Her voice cracked. "Aunt Marissa _hates_ children." She said tragically. "I just _couldn't _live there. So I ran."

"Really?" Jasper whispered. I should have known that it wouldn't have been that simple, but I believed her, too. We all did.

Sophie's mouth twisted into a sneer. "_No."_ She snorted. "Fools," she stated scornfully, turning to leave.

"Wait," I called, and snatched her arm. "You need to tell us the truth."

Her brown eyes flashed. "I don't need to tell you anything. Mind your own business." She yanked free, and darted into the woods. I ran after her, but I couldn't catch her without using my vampire speed. She soon left me behind. My shoulders sagged with defeat, and I looked around. She had led me to the three graves.


	8. Flashes

**Well, this is the start of Thanksgiving break. I should have a lot more free time. To doppelganger472, thank you so much! Your review made me so happy.**

I returned to the house disheartened. That a simple human girl could evade me so easily was killing my ego. When I reached the house, I didn't even bother to return Rose's appalled glare. I stalked up to my room.

Sophie Norris was a puzzle. I used to enjoy puzzles. But now, I felt as if some unseen force was driving me to keep at this mystery. Or maybe it was simply my own pig-headedness. I sighed tiredly. Whatever the reason, the result was the same. I would persist. But I had to go about it differently. For one thing, trying to get answers out of Sophie when she didn't want to give them was like trying to drag my Volvo through mud. I could not find the answer that way.

She knew, that I was sure of. Knew, but would not tell. Why? I had no idea. But she wasn't my only clue, though she was the biggest. There was Ella, for one. Her unfinished sentence came to me. _No, it was-_ What? I was pretty sure that she knew what was going on. Somehow, I knew in my gut that the two mysteries were connected. And I would find the answer.

A plan began to form in my mind. Tomorrow, after school, I would go to the Norris' home. Ella would have to tell me the truth. She seemed much easier to influence then Sophie. My scheming was interrupted by a loud thought. _Edward! Can I PLEASE come? _Of course, Alice had seen my plans. "I wouldn't dream of telling you to stay behind," I sighed. I heard Alice's silent jubilation, and rolled my eyes.

The next day was just like the first. Rosalie was not speaking to me. In fact, if this was about something more than Rosalie's pride, it might actually bother me. I do love her as my sister, but she could be haughty and vain sometimes. Then it didn't bother me. I ignored her as thoroughly as she ignored me.

I was restless all day, as I waited for the bell to ring. I was eager to solve this riddle. An age later, it did ring. My family dropped Alice and me off at the edge of the drive, before tearing up to the house. Alice and I launched ourselves through the forest.

I headed in the direction that Ella had told me her house was. I knew we were on the right track when we found a trail of Ella's scent leading away from our house. We slowed to a trot when we found traces of other humans. Soon, a small brick house came into view. We circled around, so that it would appear as though we had come from the path that lead towards the main road.

I heard the sound of a child squealing, and also a worn female voice that said, "Hush, dear. Ella, please help Colin pick up his toys." Even without my gift, I could hear the love and care in her voice. Her thoughts were fond, but also ashamed. She wished that she could provide better for them. I knocked twice on her door, and waited.

_What's that? Visitors?_ The door swung open with a creek. A slender, red-haired woman stood there, and her eyes went wide. _Those must be the new owners of Swan Estate. What can they want with us? _She worried. Self-consciously, she tugged on her sweater and smoothed a lock of hair behind her ears. She was nearly an exact copy of her daughter, with the same dimples and green eyes. "Can I help you?" Her voice was guarded and careful.

"Actually, we wanted to speak with your daughter." Alice smiled. _Wow, they're beautiful… _She thought. Her thoughts regained there sharpness when we mentioned Ella. _What do they want with her? _Her thoughts were fiercely protective.

"May I ask why?" She said carefully. I heard the dislike in her thoughts. _Stupid, gorgeous, rich kids. Bet they've never worked a day in their life_.

"Well, we met in the woods," I told her in a friendly tone. "And I thought that she could tell us a bit about the history of Swan Estate." _I'm going to kill that girl! I told her to stay away from Swan Estate. The last thing I need is to have some fat-headed rich guy telling me off. _I winced. Did she really believe that we were like that?

By now, Ella had joined us. On her hip she carried a plump toddler. A baby's thoughts were always quite refreshing. They were not petty or deceitful; they did not know how to be. They were warm and loving. A baby did not really think in words. Their feelings were a mix of images and sensations. This one was thinking of the slight breeze he felt wash through his hair when his sister carried him. He was content.

When Ella saw us, she swallowed hard. Then she squared her shoulders and marched forward. "I don't mind telling them the legends, Mom." She said quickly. "It won't take more than a minute or two. I'll help Colin with his toys." Ms. Norris's thoughts became softer as she gazed at her daughter.

"Just a few minutes, Ella," She warned. Ella smiled, and led us around the back after placing Colin in his mother's arms. Her thoughts were anxious, but focused. She took a deep breath before turning to us.

"What do you want to know?" She asked us in a subdued voice.

"Are you allowed to tell us?" Alice asked. Ella swallowed.

"She came to see me yesterday. She was…disoriented. More upset than I've ever seen her. She said to tell you everything."

I stared. Why hadn't she told us herself? Ella started to speak, and then stopped. "I have a feeling this will answer most of your questions," she said steadily. "Come this way."

She opened a back door, and led us through a small kitchen to a living room. The house was small, but warm and cozy. My eyes settled on a large portrait that rested on the mantle. Surprise ran through me. Contrary to what she had said, this answered nothing and raised a thousand more questions. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"What-" she began, but Ella cut her off. I heard the words in her mind before she said them out loud, and I felt as if someone had knocked the air out of me. _No way,_ I thought dizzily. _This is not possible._

"You should wait for me to tell you that the portrait is of Isabella Swan."


	9. Bella

**Whoo-hoo! This chapter is in honor of my 100th review, which came from mimic.0. Thank you so much! P.S. Remember when I said that Sophie was not Bella? I lied : P Actually, I used a loophole. The real Sophie Norris died 200 years ago.**

I couldn't think straight. This was impossible, unfeasible. My very eyes were lying to me. But I heard the truth in Ella's thoughts. In stead of trying to make sense of this tangle, I stopped. With my body on auto-pilot, I examined the portrait.

The girl stood proudly. She wore a sapphire colored dress that draped gracefully over her slender frame. Glossy, mahogany brown curls fell in a fan down her back. A rosebud shaped mouth curved up in a glorious smile. My eyes traveled over her fine-boned face, and her pale hands clasped demurely in her lap.

I felt detached, and blank. My mind was empty, but I felt the threat of what Ella had said engulfing me like a storm. I made the comparison in my mind's eye, and I saw that "Sophie" and Isabella were exactly alike, down to the last detail. But there was a difference. In this portrait, Isabella was _happy_, her face glowing. "Sophie" was never like that. I couldn't remember ever seeing her with a true smile. When I saw her, I saw the way her shoulders hunched, as if she bore the weight of the world. And maybe she did. This explanation, however unlikely, fit in with what we knew. Could Sophie be a…_ghost_?

I had to force myself to think the word. As I did, a shiver went across my spine. I looked at Alice. She was as dumbstruck as I was. With an effort, I turned to Ella. "So, how did you meet S-_Isabella_?"

She glanced up. "_Bella_ will tell you herself. I think she wants to tell your whole family."

I didn't even want to know how she knew. I decided to leave well enough alone. I nodded. "She'll come tonight?"

Ella nodded, looking at me sympathetically. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it soon enough. I did."

"How long have you known?"

"Since _forever. _Since we moved here, when I was four." She told us. Interesting. Alice and I left, before she could impart to us any more frightening truths. We arrived back home soon enough. My mind was plagued with questions, and disturbing answers. It became clear to me why _Bella_ always wore the same clothes. I wondered if she was angry that I had taken her room. Did she know what we were?

Jasper ran to Alice's side when we entered. "What happened?" He demanded, feeling our distress.

Esme frowned. "Are you alright?" I nodded shakily. We explained what had happened. There was dead silence.

"This is insane," Rosalie breathed, finally. "You're insane."

"Rose!" Carlisle said sharply. "You can't-"

"I _can. _Surely you don't believe this madness, Carlisle! It's insanity!"

Alice interrupted. "Well, we'll find out soon enough. She's coming." Alice took a few steps, and then slid down on to the couch. Jasper flashed to her side. Rosalie glared at me. _This is Edward's fault. Why is he so obsessed with the girl?_ It would take a lot to convince Rose.

We all jumped when Bella entered the room. She glanced at us from the corners of her eyes, looking shy. She inhaled, and for the first time I noticed that I couldn't hear her heart. The others couldn't hear it, either. For the first time ever, she was not wearing the pink sweatshirt.

Esme gave her a ashen smile, and gestured to an armchair. Bella nodded her thanks. We all knew what was coming next. She swallowed hard and began to speak.

"I was born in 1797. My mother died when I was born. My father, Charles, could barely stand to look at me." Her voice was bitter when she spoke of Charles.

"I my life would have been miserable, if it hadn't been for a maid, named Sophie Norris. She became my friend, and introduced me to the other servants. They became my foster family. Sophie was the best friend I ever had. That is why I chose to use her name."

Suddenly, Rose bust out,"This is ridiculous! Ghosts don't exist, they're-" She stopped, because then Bella stood, and stalked over to my sister. Then she swung her fist. It passed through Rosalie, dissolving into her. We watched, stunned, as Bella continued over to the wall, punching and kicking. Nothing happened. She passed through the wall, just like when she had punched Rose.

She turned around, breathing hard. "Is that real enough for you?" She demanded. Rose could only sit there, looking dumbfounded. The same thoughts came to me from all around the room. _Oh, my God, she's telling the truth._ Bella breathed deeply, and then turned to walk back to the couch. She continued with her story, determinedly.

" I loved Sophie like a sister. But one day, my father called for me to see him. I was astounded, but filled with hope. I prayed that he had finally forgiven me for being born, for taking the life of my mother. But he had called me only to tell me that he had decided that I was to be married to James Rochester."

Bella's eyes flashed. "I had always hated that man. I couldn't tell why, but he frightened me. Never had he ever been anything but well-mannered, but I was terrified all the same. I sensed his cruelty, and begged my father to change his mind, but he was as unmoving as stone."

"I lied to you, when I told you the legend. I told you the story that the public knew. I did not commit suicide. I was _murdered._" She spat the word, and her hands clenched into fists. Then she raised her head, baring her neck. I heard my own furious hiss echoed by my family. Dark bruises ringed her pale throat.

"I'll spare you the details. But James murdered me. He strangled me, and-" She broke off, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and her voice was rough with sorrow.

I was shell-shocked. I felt pity for Bella, and fury for the man that had killed her. My family felt the same way. What shocked me most were Rosalie's thoughts. Rosalie felt an overwhelming compassion for Bella. Her fiancée had nearly succeeded in murdering her. She was filled with empathy, and regret for her harsh words.

"I have a question,"Alice said finally. "What happened with Ella?"

Bella smiled. "Ella's family is descended from my friend Sophie. When Ella moved here, I was watching them. I can make myself invisible when I want to, and I was spying on them. I heard Ella ask her mother who the girl was. She pointed straight at me. Her parents thought that she had made an imaginary friend." She smiled.

"It was wonderful to talk to Ella. Nobody had been there in ages, and I'm tied to this house. I can go anywhere on the grounds, but stepping off the property is impossible. I told Ella my whole story. I showed her the graves. She visits me often. She was my fist friend in two hundred years."

I cleared my throat. "Bella, do you mind that I'm using your room? If you want me to use a different room, then-" But Bella was shaking her head.

"No, I don't care. What am I going to use a room for? I actually avoid it when I can. It's rather painful."

Then she looked up, suddenly grave. "I said that I could make myself invisible. I was spying on you, too. I know that you're vampires."

**So there you have it! Bella's unmasking! Review, please! I am thankful for nice people who review my story. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	10. A Rose's Thorns

**OMG!! I am sooo sorry for taking so long! There were angry teachers, and angry parents, my birthday, and being grounded. In short, it was a tough couple of weeks. Sorry.**

_**WARNING:**_** This chapter contains rape, but nothing graphic.**

There was a moment of dead silence. Bella frowned. "Please be reasonable. I just admitted I'm a _ghost_, and you think I'm going to tell your secret?"

She had hit the nail on the head. That's what all of us were thinking. But she was right.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Aren't you...well, scared of us?" He asked, curiously.

Bella gave a bitter laugh. "I'm _already_ dead. What do I have to be frightened of?" Pity welled up inside me as I stared at her.

_The poor child._ The unexpectedly compassionate thought came from Rosalie, which shocked me. But then I thought of Rosalie's past. It should not be so surprising, that she felt Bella's pain. Just as she had had her life snatched away from her, Rose's had been, too. I would never have thought she could feel this way, not Rosalie, so cold and vain. I had a new level of understanding for my sister.

Bella spoke quietly. "There is one more thing. I would like to apologize for how I behaved before. It was inexcusable." Her speech was very formal and controlled, but I sensed an undercurrent in what she said, something I couldn't understand.

Esme wrapped one arm around Bella, and gave her a tight hug. "Of course it's not, dear. I just wanted to ask..why?"

Bella gave a rueful smile. "I resented you, for moving in to the house that I viewed as mine. For making me change.. Don't worry; I'm over it." She smiled.

Alice stood, and touched Bella's arm. "Don't worry. We understand," Esme said gently.

"I know, Esme. Thank you. Thank you all, so much. For listening. For trusting me. I'm so grateful, more than I could ever say." She was breathing deeply, and her voice was filled with emotion. She shook her head, and gave a tired smile. "Just..thank you."

For a moment, no one could speak. Then Alice kissed Bella on the cheek. "Thank you, too, Bella, for sharing your story. Jasper and I have to go now, but I want to talk to you soon. We're going to be great friends. I don't need to see the future to know that."

Bella smiled down at her. "I'm looking forward to it." Soon the others left to pursue their own various forms of entertainment. I sank on to the piano bench. The conversation had left me feeling very old. I didn't even have the strength to lift my hands and play. Instead, I stared dumbly at the keys.

At the back of my mind, I heard a soft, ethereal wisp of a tune. It was so fragile and insubstantial I had to listen carefully to hear it. Slowly, the melancholy tune filled my thoughts. I began to play.

I let my fingers take over automatically. The haunting melody was beautiful. As I tinkered with the piece, I became aware of a conversation taking place upstairs. I submerged myself in Rosalie's thoughts.

_I hate them. All of them. Royce and his friends, as well as James Rochester. I was lucky. I have Emmett, at least, and a family. But he condemned her to this horrible, lonely half-life. How can she stand it? _

_I turn to look at her. She Is sitting on my bed, staring out the window. She is beautiful, for a human. I remember brushing my little sisters' hair, when I was human. I wish that I hadn't been so proud and vain. I wish I had taken the time to know them. _

_I speak now. "Bella, I wanted to apologize to you. I can't say how sorry I am for how I treated you"_

_She gives me a sad smile. "I deserved it, Rosalie. I shouldn't have been baiting you."_

_I hesitate, then plunge on. "But it's more than that. I wanted to tell you, that I can understand. About James." His name leaves a bad taste in my mouth. "I can understand better than most." A deep breath. "Bella, I'm going to tell you how I became what I am."_

"_A vampire?"_

"_No, a haughty bitch." Bella laughs out loud, looking surprised. Her laugh is a pleasant sound, warm and sweet. "But yes, this story is also about how I became a vampire."_

_Bella turns, and looks at me gravely. "Go on, Rose." _

"_When I was human, I was the daughter of a wealthy banker. Because of my beauty, I was the favored one, my parents' pride and joy. And they planned to use me, as they did everything else, to increase their wealth and status." I can't help the disgust that is filling my voice. I would never forget my parents' role in the destruction of my life._

"_I soon attracted the attentions of the son of the owner of the bank my father worked. His name was Royce King." I shiver as I recall the thrill that went through me when I had realized who the young man that had stared at me in the bank was. People stared so often, I never thought about it much._

"_Soon he began to court me. I was thrilled, of course. Royce was exactly the kind of husband I had dreamed of, my Prince Charming come to whisk me away to his castle and make me his queen." How foolish and ignorant I was._

"_But my dreams were ripped away from me in one cruel, brutal moment."I hate them, I hate them, I hate them._

"_It was a few days before my wedding. I was walking home from my friend, Vera's, house. She had just had a son, a beautiful baby boy." It is nearly too painful to go on at this point. My voice shrinks to a whisper._

"_That was all I wanted, really. To have children. Yes, I wanted to be wealthy, and go to parties, and wear fancy gowns. But what I wanted most, even then, was to have children. Strong, handsome sons, and little golden-haired girls. In my eyes, motherhood was the greatest achievement I could ever reach."_

"_Jealousy was a new feeling for me. I had always gotten what I wanted. My parents were rich enough to ensure that. But soon, I told myself, I shall be Mrs. Rosalie King. I will live in the Kings' mansion with my husband. He will inherit the bank when his father dies, and then we shall be very rich, indeed. I will have children of my own, and I will pity poor Vera, when I am living so well-off with my new husband, and my fair-haired children."_

"_It was late, and chilly. All of a sudden, everything looked frightening. There were ax murderers hiding down every corner and alley. I considered going back to Vera's and calling my father or Royce to take me home. But I was grown up, soon to be a married woman. Not a silly little girl frightened of the dark. I forced myself to plunge on."_

_My voice was empty of all emotion as I continued. I recited the words dully, trying to keep myself detached and fend off the terrible memories that had not been fully erased during the transformation. "A few minutes later, I heard laughter on the next corner. I looked up, and was relieved when I saw my fiancée and a few of his friends. He would escort me home safely."_

_I turned to stare straight into Bella's eyes. "If I had not been such an empty headed child, I would have run away, far away, from Royce and his friends, back to the safety of Vera's house. I could see that the men were intoxicated, though I didn't see how much, at first. I went up to them, and greeted Royce."_

"_There was a man from Georgia there, come to visit with Royce. I was shocked when Royce said to him,' What did I tell you John, isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?' I hated the way they looked at my body. It was not the way people normally stared, for I was used to that, so much that I never noticed anymore. No, this staring made my insides go cold."_

"_Then John said, 'It's hard to tell, she's all covered up' and with dawning horror, I realized just what I was going on. But by then, it was too late to run, though I tried anyway. I only got a few yards away when Royce grabbed my arm, and yanked my jacket off, throwing me to the ground in the process. 'Show him what you look like, Rose!' he yelled."_

_Bella's eyes were wide and her mouth was trembling. "I can't tell you how many times I screamed that night. It seemed as though it would never end. All I wanted was to die, there and then." My memories came rushing back, blurred, as they were seen from weak eyes, and heard through weak ears. _

_My piercing scream rising above the rough laughter of Royce and his friends, above the awful pounding in my ears. My head, hitting the cement with an ugly crack. My blood, running in rivulets down my face, and soaking my hair. And the horrible pain that was like being split in two._

_Dry sobs wracked my body, and I bury my face in my hands. Then I feel Bella's arms around me, and she cries with me….._

I pulled out of Rose's thoughts feeling sick. I was ashamed of myself for eavesdropping. That conversation had been for Bella's ears alone. My hands have frozen on the piano. I stare at the keys, and hate myself.

But I do find myself hoping. Bella seems to be having a positive effect on us all. Maybe with her help, Rose can become a better, happier, person. Maybe she can learn to become less egocentric, and more attuned to the feelings of others. I believe that now she will have a brighter future.

I turned to stare out the window at the dawn.

**This chapter took a long time to write. Please, as a late birthday gift, review! Merry Christmas, and happy New Year! I'll try to write soon.**


	11. Strange Emotions

**Hey guys. Still trying to make up for not updating. This chapter is the first step of my BxE romance. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

All too soon, the sun was rising behind its usual gray cloud cover. I retired to my room to change clothes for school.

I flung myself onto the bed with a sigh, unable to bear the thought of another day of tedium. With this exciting new development at home, leaving would be all the harder. I ran my fingers through my hair absently, and stared gloomily at the ceiling.

"Thinking deep thoughts?" The soft, clear voice sounded behind me. I sprang off the bed in less than a second, spinning to face Bella Swan. Sharing a house with a ghost would take some getting used to.

"Do I need to tie a bell around your neck so I can hear you coming?"I frowned at her.

"You could try, or I could save you the trouble by telling you that it wouldn't work."

"Damn," I muttered sarcastically. She smirked at me before sitting gracefully opposite me in the window seat. She touched the glass, and smiled slightly.

"This window seat is my favorite place in the entire house. When I was alive, I spent a good portion of my life just sitting here, wishing, dreaming, thinking, and watching life pass me by."

I sat down on the bed, watching her carefully. "What did you dream about?"

"Escape. Sitting in this window seat, I planned to run away thousands of times." She chuckled. "Usually after being punished for misbehavior." I smiled with her.

"I wanted to go to these places, and stand on top of the mountains. Instead of being only an observer, I wanted to participate in life," She continued.

"Your father must have loved you," I blurted suddenly. "Even if he didn't show it. It sounds as if he wanted to protect you. The world is a dangerous place."

"No matter. I have not yet forgiven my father for his role in my death. It will take more than that to convince me to." I nodded solemnly. I had not expected her to.

"I heard you and Rosalie talking. You two seem on better terms."

"I understand Rosalie better know," Bella said. A wry smile split her grave expression. "Nothing builds bonds like being murdered by your fiancé."

I couldn't help scowling. How heartlessly she could speak of her own death! "That's not something you should joke about," I told her severely.

"If it doesn't bother me, it shouldn't bother you." Bella countered. This left me speechless. She was right, of course. Sensing her victory, Bella gave me a gloating smile.

Then we were both silent for a while, Bella staring out the window, and me staring at Bella. I felt intrusive, as if I were trespassing, when I watched her pale reflection in the window. She swung one curtain of dark hair around her, blocking her face. It wasn't until she started to shake that I realized she was crying silently.

I strode over to Bella, and gently touched her shoulder. "Please don't cry…" I whispered, feeling helpless. "Please." She buried her face in my shoulder. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, and stroked her hair gently. Where was this coming from?!

Her tears soaked the front of my shirt, and I was a little surprised. I suppose I expected them to pass through me, like when Bella had walked through the wall. Eventually, her sobs slowed, and she pulled away, wiping at her eyes. I felt of flash of sadness when she did. I wanted her to remain here, with me. I wanted to protect her, but I was two hundred years too late.

"Thank you, Edward." She whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry; I ruined your shirt."

"That's alright," I assured her. "I don't mind. I have to change, anyway. It's time for…" I groaned as I caught a glimpse of the clock. "School," she said with me, and we laughed together. She seemed back to normal now, or as a normal as a ghost ever is.

"Have fun, now," she said with false sweetness. I made a face, but a warm glow that I didn't understand at all was blossoming inside me.

**A/N: Sorry, I actually typed this a couple of days ago, but then I started having computer troubles and I couldn't post. I understand if you want punch me.**


	12. Things to Come

**Hey guys! I guess I forgot to say happy holidays before, so I'll say it now. This is my New Year's Eve chapter. Please review for the last chapter. I'm afraid that the BxE interaction was a little overdone, so please tell me your thoughts. Also YIPPEE! for 150 reviews!**

I left the house feeling extremely flustered. I didn't understand what I was feeling, and that made me uncomfortable. The emotion, though, was strangely familiar; though I was sure I had never experienced it. I was so confused that the teachers caught me unawares several times.

This was why I was in a foul mood when I entered the cafeteria, all of the golden glow I had felt in Bella's presence totally erased. On the other hand, Rosalie had never been better. The others were confused, because for once I was the one glowering at everything in sight. But I could not remain angry for long. Rose's cheer set off a chain reaction.

Emmett was thrilled that his wife was happy. _She is so beautiful when she smiles. _He cherished her beyond words. Jasper, affected by their combined joy because of his odd gift, spread the mood automatically, not even meaning to. Soon, even I was smiling. But the happiness was hollow, and it lasted only as long as I was in the room.

I didn't go to the house, having my siblings drop me off in the forest so I could hunt. It was really only an excuse so I didn't have to speak to Bella. _Bella…_ I thought wistfully. I felt protective of her, even though she could not come to harm ever again. Even now, I felt as if someone had tied an unbreakable iron chain around me, tugging me back to the house, and, invariably, Bella. What in the world had I done?

I recalled how I had felt, up in my room, with her. Alarmed, and… _elated. _I had been moving oninstinct, and I had no idea what I was doing. I had felt _human_.

I would have to consider this later. There were many things I would have to consider, not the least of which was the foreign yet well-known emotion that had filled me up like helium.

A thought reached me, in Alice's familiar tones. _Edward! We need you here._ I pushed my thoughts to the side as I sprang over the ground as fast as I could, zipping between trees and undergrowth. I seemed to be doing this a lot lately.

Not slowing, I entered the house and skidded to a halt in the living room. I worried that this had something to do with Bella. Worrying for no reason. Again.

"What's going on?" Everyone was there, even Bella, perched on the arm of the couch next to Rose, I noted.

Alice looked up. "I had a vision." That was what she said out loud. In her mind, she showed me a foggy picture of three figures, standing in our home. I couldn't see their faces, but it was clear that they were vampires. Nomads, I thought.

Alice continued, _I think this is why I felt anxious about Bella in the beginning. This has something to do with her, though I have no idea how. I also had this vision. _Another picture filled my mind, Bella, only I had never seen her like this before. Her dark hair was tangled wildly around her chalk white face. Her throat was twisted in a snarl, and rage, agony, and grief were painted on her lovely face. This image frightened me.

I sensed that there was more that Alice was concealing from me, but I was too preoccupied to care much. What could this mean? How was Bella related to three vampire nomads? Alice spoke, this time out loud. Our silent exchange was to brief for anyone to notice. "It looks like there will be-ah, visitors, Carlisle. Three of them. I wouldn't get to anxious about it. If it came to a fight, we could easily crush them."

Carlisle nodded, looking as uncomfortable as always with the idea of violence. Bella asked, "Do you have.._visitors.. _often?" Carlisle smiled lightly.

"Now and again. We rarely have trouble from them, because of our abnormally large coven."

"Shame, really." Emmett sighed. "No one ever wants to fight." I couldn't help rolling my eyes. Emmett was a simple creature.

Our meeting concluded soon after that. I went to my room, and Bella sat on the window seat again. She was blunt and straight to the point. "What aren't you and Alice telling me?"

I glanced at her, feigning surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. My mind flashed to the frightening image of her that Alice had shown me, and I shivered. "Don't you _dare _lie to me, Edward Cullen."

I shrugged casually. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I wouldn't dream of lying to you." Technically not a lie, since I couldn't dream.

Bella was not fooled. "Fine. Be that way. I'll figure it out in my own. But I _will_ know, one way or another." That I had no doubt.

**Happy New Year's, y'all! **


	13. Comprehension

**Whoo-hoo! Let's hear it for 2009! This is my first post of the New Year. Enjoy! Contains slight JxA fluffiness.**

After my confrontation with Bella, I was feeling gloomier than ever. I didn't like making her angry. There it was again, that irritating, unnecessary concern for her. On top of that, the looming threat of the nomads (though Alice was confident they wouldn't arrive for a few days yet), and the strange vision of Bella. My life was far less complicated before I knew her, yet even if I could, I wouldn't trade it for my old life.

_At least I can't say that it's boring anymore. That girl has turned all of our lives upside down. _I thought. My grumbling was interrupted by Alice. "Edward!" She called, dragging Esme with her into the kitchen. Jasper followed them.

"Do you want to go hunting? I know you went today, but your eyes are still dark. Esme and I need to go soon, too, so we can all go together." _Don't try to weasel out of it, because I'll tell Esme what _really_ happened to her antique vase. _

She showed me a memory of Emmett and me taking advantage of Esme's absence on a hunting trip to play fight. The memory was me, grinning as I leapt away from my foster brother, misjudging the distance, then a tinkle of glass as I smashed into the small wooden table on which sat a small crystal vase. I had enough dirt on Emmett to keep his mouth shut, but Alice, on the other hand…

I should have owned up to that one years ago, to take away Alice's leverage over me. I shot a glare her way, the message clear in my eyes: _You filthy blackmailer._ Alice shrugged innocently. _You need to get out of the house._ "I guess I haven't hunted in a while…" I said slowly, dragging out the words.

"Wonderful! Then you'll go with us." I gave a mock smile, and to Alice I whispered "You're despicable. You should be ashamed of yourself." _Love you, too, bro._

Jasper interrupted our Alice's silent gloating. "Are you sure it's a good idea to go out after what you saw? The nomads-"

Alice had anticipated his objections. "Jazz, we're not going far. Edward and I will catch anything sinister. The nomads are still several days away, and taking their time. We'll all be safe."

Jasper grinned wryly. "I would still feel better if I came, too."

"Too bad, so sad." Alice said jokingly. "Edward, Esme , and I are having family bonding time. Don't worry." _I love you so much, Alice._ Jasper thought tenderly. _My Alice. More than I can ever say, I love you._ I turned my face away, feeling embarrassed. I would have blushed if I could. I felt so intrusive, hearing these gentle, loving thoughts. _Private_ thoughts.

_Sorry, Edward,_ Jasper laughed at my pained expression. _Can't help it. _No, he couldn't. None of then could. I tried to ignore Jasper, as he started to think mushy thoughts again. _I love you, Alice, my Alice. I live for you. I would die for you. I would kill anyone who hurt you…._ He was overwhelmed with pure love for his mate. Love…

I remembered the strange way I was familiar with the emotion I felt in Bella's room. Familiar, because I was surrounded by it, feeling it indirectly from the thoughts of my family. I had never experienced it myself, and it was far more potent then I could ever have imagined. I had never loved anyone as a mate, the way Jasper loved Alice, never until…

Then the reality of what this meant crashed into me. The nameless emotion I had felt, _love._

I had wanted to protect her, I was irrationally worried about her, I hated upsetting her, loved it when she was happy, just the way Emmett had been earlier today in the cafeteria with Rosalie… Ugh, there it was, that word again! _Loved… _

This was impossible, yet it had happened. I thought I might be in shock. I was furious and elated, thrilled and terrified….

I love Bella Swan, a two-hundred year old ghost. That was when what I was thinking caught up with me. I love a ghost.

_Oh, damn it._


	14. Personal Doom

**I would like to thank everybody who reads and reviews my story. You guys are so freakin' awesome! **

I pulled Alice aside at the first possible opportunity. I yanked her into my room and shut the door, so our conversation would be private. Or as private as it could be in a house full of vampires with supersonic hearing and a ghost that could become invisible at will. A ghost, I might add, that I just realized I was madly in love with.

I glared down at my spritely sister, and she smiled back innocently. Alice, innocent. What a laugh. But I didn't feel like laughing. "_What have you done?" _I hissed at her furiously. Alice narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you take that tone with _me_, Edward. I haven't done anything. I'm just the messenger."

I snorted, and rolled my eyes. "Like you don't take every opportunity to interfere."

"I freely admit that I often take advantage of my extra senses, but so do you. What's the point in seeing the future, or reading minds, if you don't use it?"

"That's not the point, Alice." I moaned. "I have fallen in _love _with a ghost, and you didn't even warn me!"

Alice grinned like the Cheshire cat."But you're so cute together!" She squealed shrilly, jumping up and down and clapping. I put my hands over my ears, trying to protect them.

"You sound like one of those ridiculous air-headed human girls," I complained.

"Sorry. Just trying to make a point." I rolled my eyes again.

"Alice. Focus, please. We're talking about the end of my life, remember?"

"No, Edward! Don't you see?! We're talking about the _beginning._ Bella may be a ghost, but she is still you're mate. After so many years of being alone, you have found your partner." Alice grabbed my arm, trapping me with her eyes. "I've felt this coming for a long time, that you would find love. Of course," she added, laughing."I didn't see the part about her being a two hundred year old specter, but everyone knows that life is unpredictable."

I averted my eyes. It was strange thinking of Bella as my mate, but I knew it was true. "Alice, she doesn't even know that I love her. And just think about this for a minute. We can't be together. I can barely _touch_ her. And what happens when we have to leave Forks in a few years? She's tied to the house, she can't leave."

Alice grinned. "We'll figure out something, Edward. Don't worry. For now, just enjoy it."

I glared. "Back to my earlier point. She doesn't know I love her." _Ah, Edward, my poor, dear, stupid brother, has it ever occurred to you that she feels the same way?_

"Huh?" I said, ever so intelligently.

The third part of Alice's vision of the nomads drifted into my mind, the one she had hidden from me. Bella and me. Kissing. Her arms were tightly wrapped around my neck, and my hands were braided in her hair. Bella was literally glowing, her entire body sparkling. It was impossible to mistake the happiness on her face. I vaguely recognized the background as my room.

_Go find her. Tell her that you love her. She loves you, too. _She did. Bella loved _me_. The sensation of walking on air surrounded me again. I grinned like an idiot.

_She's going to talk to you, _Alice thought triumphantly. Her vision was of Bella, standing uncertainly outside my door, wringing her hands, nervously. _Tell her, Edward. You both deserve happiness. I'll go now, and give you to some privacy._

Actually, she was only giving Bella the illusion of privacy. She made no attempt to hide the fact that she was going downstairs to sit on the couch and listen as hard as she could with…

"You told _Rosalie_?" I gasped in horror. The last thing I needed was for _both_ of my sisters to be listening in on the already stressful scenario of having to tell the woman I adored that I was in love with her.

_Of course I did. Rose's different, now. She likes Bella. She'd be so overjoyed if Bella joined our family._ Indeed, I could hear her thoughts, bubbling with enthusiasm as she waited for Alice. "You're shameless," I muttered. "You're really, really horrible."

_I know. _She waved mockingly at me. _Good luck, lover boy. _She tossed smugly over her shoulder. _Yeah, Edward,_ came Rosalie's thoughts. _Don't screw this up. _

I leaned back, staring at the cracks running through my ceiling. I tried to think of what I would say to her. _"Oh, hey there, Bella. I just realized that I'm totally and irreversibly in love with you. I'm going to need you to go with the flow, and become a creepy vampire's mate. Don't worry, you'll love it. By the way, my psychotic sisters are eavesdropping downstairs. Isn't that thrilling?! Bless their dead, little, frozen hearts!" _Oh, yes. _That_ would be interesting to see.

A soft knock interrupted my contemplation of my doom. "Edward? Can I come in?"


	15. At Last

**Haha! SNOW DAY!!! I wish I could have had all this snow on Christmas. Seriously, it was SUNNY on Christmas Day. But anyway, if this is the last post I ever write, it is because I was devoured by cannibalistic middle-schoolers. I am taking an advanced Reading class (not my choice!), which is at the Jr. High. I start on Thursday. I have to get up at 6:00 EVERYDAY to catch the bus. Life is unfair. But, enough of my complaints! I believe I left you with a cliffy! **

**Unfortunately, that will have to wait for my next post!**

**Just kidding. Ain't I a stinker? ;P**

My throat felt suddenly dry. "Of course," I said nonchalantly. I was forever grateful my voice didn't crack. I sounded calm and composed; not like in a few minutes I will have to tell the love of my life that she _is_ the love of my life.

I was ashamed. Here I was, a _vampire_, hyperventilating at the thought of telling a woman, 'I love you.'. Three little words. How hard could it be? Well, let me tell you. _Extremely_ hard. Because Bella wasn't an ordinary woman. She was beautiful, and kind, and sweet, and strong, and smart. Terrifying.

And I had waited all my life for her. A small wave of peace engulfed me for just a moment. She was what I wanted, forever and ever. I would always love her, no matter what happened in this room.

My peace evaporated when she stepped through (and I mean that literally) the door. She melted through the wood, and came to sit by me. "Um, hi." She murmured shyly. She seemed nervous, too. "Uh, I wanted to say, sorry for blowing up at you."

It took me a moment to tear my eyes away from her lovely face, and recall what she meant. _C'mon, Eddie boy, _Alice chastised from downstairs. _Get your head in the game._ I remembered Alice and Rosalie sitting downstairs and eavesdropping. "I despise you," I whispered to my sisters, too low for Bella to catch. _Now, I'm sure you don't mean that, _Rose chimed. _What would you do without us?_

"That's alright," I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. I relaxed, feeling instantly better. I felt as if a heavy weight pinning me down had just been lifted. When she smiled, my stomach swooped. _Aw, little Eddie has got it bad. _Rose cooed. _"Shut up," _I breathed down to her.

Rose was elated with this turn of events. Despite their previous hatred, Bella and Rose were now good friends. She would be thrilled to have her as a sister. As I thought about this, I found my voice.

"Bella," I started. "I know this will sound odd, and I really hope that you-" What could I say?! I panicked. "What I mean, is-" Flustered, I looked around wildly, hoping for some miracle to arrive. Finally, I dropped my face into my hands. "Oh, crap." I muttered. I couldn't look at her. If I had blood to blush with, I would be bright red.

Alice and Rose were both screeching at me in their heads, but I ignored them. I lifted my eyes, and met hers. They gave me the courage to find the words that I was so desperately searching for.

"Bella, I love you." **(A/N: I nearly stopped here, but then I decided it was mean to write such a short chapter.)**

There was a soft moment of silence. I instantly started to babble. "I know this is hard for you and-" She pressed one finger against my lips, stopping my words. I looked up at her guiltily. She was smiling.

"I know. I was eavesdropping on you and Alice. And I love you, too." **(A/N: I nearly stopped here, too.)**

I was wordless, as were Alice and Rose. "You could have told me that, and saved me a mental breakdown!" I cried, running my hands through my hair.

Bella gave me a stunning smile. "I know. I just…wanted to hear you say it." I sighed in exasperation, and she laughed. "I know it's weird, but.." She shrugged, and grinned again. _The female mind works in strange ways,_ Alice said wisely. I wanted to roll my eyes.

"_You bet it does,"_ I grumbled. I _really, really_ wished they would go away. This was hard enough without their commentary. I tuned them out so I could focus on Bella. It hit me, for the first time, what had really happened. _And I love you, too._

_She_ loved _me_ back. I smiled widely, looking down at her. Bella was watching me, and a small smile played at the corners of her lips. "So where does this leave us now?" She asked me, cocking her head to one side.

I hesitated. That was a question I couldn't answer. I brushed my hand down her cheek hesitantly. "I don't know," I murmured softly.

Bella's face twisted with agony, and she turned away from me. That resonated like a hammer blow, and I winced. I reached out uncertainly, and touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

She turned back to me, with frustration written all over her face. "You didn't do anything! It's just that-I don't know where to go from here. I love you. I realize that a long time ago. I have no experience with these kinds of things, but I do know that you can't stay here with me, and I can't follow you."

I stared at her with reproachful eyes. "I'll stay here with you forever, if that's the case."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "What about our family? Esme would be desolate. The others, too."

I felt another sharp pain in my chest, but I ignored it. "They'll get by without me," I stated brusquely.

Her eyes narrowed. "You are _not _abandoning your family on my account."

"And I'm not abandoning you, either." I told her resolutely.

She turned, and leaned her head against my chest. I wrapped her tightly in my arms. "I love you." I breathed into her hair.

She nodded, her eyes closed. Bella twisted away, curling closer to my side. She shifted, and tucked her feet under her. Then she rested her forehead on my shoulder. "It's incredibly frustrating" she murmured. "I shouldn't _be_ here. I should be, well, where ever dead people go."

I couldn't help laughing. "I know all about that." I reminded her dryly.

She continued, "I shouldn't be here; and it's killing me. Well, figuratively." I rolled my eyes. "My point is, it's just so hard to be with you when I know I shouldn't. I mean, look at me," she said in despair. "I can barely _touch _you."

I glanced at her quizzically. She felt very real, very _there_, wrapped in my arms.

She sighed again. "I can become solid, if I want to, but it's very taxing. I can only do it for so long."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut. "I just don't know if I can do this."

The very thought of her leaving, even though I had spent all but the last few days of my existence not even knowing her presence, was pure agony. I lifted her chin, and stared hard into her dark eyes. "You belong with me," I told her fiercely. And I closed the distance between our lips, and kissed her.

After a long moment, when I finally pulled away, Bella was shining with a radiant glow. "Wha-" I started to ask. Bella just shook her head and smiled.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy," she told me softly. Then she kissed me again. I looked down at our hands, entwined, and I knew whatever the future held, we would face it together.


	16. Nomads

**I am so sorry. First of all, I have been SO busy! I mentioned before that I'm starting reading classes at the Junior High, right? Well, I'm not dead. Yet.** **The teacher is pretty nice, and the kids just ignore me. But I'm having trouble waking up in the morning. I usually wake up 10 minutes before the bus comes, and don't have time to eat breakfast, and end up starving. When I get home, I'm usually to tired to do anything. **

**Secondly, (being the resident booknerd) I was nominated to write a column in our school newspaper. Blech. I'm getting twice the homework that I usually get, and I already got three detentions in one week. **

**Thirdly, a couple days ago, my little brother had to go to the ER. Basically, it's been a bad couple of weeks. **

**Fourthly, we just got a new computer, and we're still working the bugs out of it. Right now, I'm home alone with a virus, so I thought took my chance to update.**

**I feel bad, because I know how it is to have an author just stop updating. It sucks. It's so much harder than I thought it would be, writing a story. **

**Thank you for being patient (or not) with me.**

The next few days were the closest I'll ever get to heaven. For the first time in a century, I was completely and totally happy. As Alice had predicted, my family was overjoyed. I was shocked that they could accept Bella as part of our family so easily. And she was a part of our family.

The only part of my new life that I disliked was school. But even that was more bearable than usual. I was unable to concentrate at all, though.

Bella and I talked a lot. I found out more about her life, and told her about mine. I told her about my mother, Elizabeth, and how I wished I could remember her. And, later, Bella asked me to teach her about science and math. I was a little startled, but agreed. I was surprised when she told me that she good read and write. It was very unusual for women to be literate in her time. Bella shrugged, and answered, "My father would have probably put a stop to it, if he had known. But one of our cooks could read and write, and she taught me. The library was one of my favorite places."

I taught her, as she had asked. She was quite good, actually. I still remember one conversation we had. It had been a long day at school, because in biology class, the teacher, a man named Mr. Banner, had assigned lab partners. Unfortunately, I was to work with Jessica Stanley. It was nearly impossible to tune out her shrill thoughts, and harder still to tune out her crude fantasies.

Later, I told Bella about this. She began to laugh. "I'm glad someone finds it funny," I told her, trying (and failing) to sound offended.

She laughed harder at this. "You suffer so much." She forced out, between giggles.

"I do," I replied, pretending to be injured. "I may have to burn myself before the year is over. My mind will snap." I continued to tell Bella about the most ridiculous of Jessica's thoughts. The one I found the most amusing was when she imagined me proposing to her in the middle of the biology class.

"Marriage," scoffed Bella, when I mentioned this. I looked at her in surprise.

"I thought they were big on marriage in your time." She shrugged.

"I'm just not a big fan, which isn't surprising, considering my past."

"Does that mean if I asked you to marry me, you would say no?" I asked curiously. Bella shrugged again, looking uncomfortable. I sensed that this was all she would say, and dropped the subject. Neither of us brought it up again.

I would have been quite happy to go on like this forever, but Friday came, and Alice refused to let me back out of our plans. _You promised, Edward, you promised._ She whined. So, I went with them. I hadn't hunted in a while, after all. I felt giddy I bounded through the forest, passing Esme and Alice easily. We would be staying close to home, but Alice had promised that there was a population of mountain lions nearby.

Eventually, we split off. I breathed deeply, letting the hot, warm, scent lead me forward. My mouth filled with venom. I opened my eyes, and spotted my prey, slinking through the brush. It was a predator, and didn't expect another, more dangerous hunter. I stalked closer.

If I didn't have my gift, I would have died right then. It was a pretty close call as it was. A moment before I pounced, I caught a tendril of alien thoughts above me. I jerked upright, as a something lunged for me, missing by a hair.

There was no time for thought. I attacked, and my mountain lion fled. I was furious, as I wrestled the vampire to the ground, ignoring his nails, dug into my skin. It was indeed, another of my kind. I could smell his unfamiliar scent.

There were noises in the brush. I could here Alice and Esme, my sister's thoughts screaming warnings. I also heard the sounds of more nomads. Three, I remembered from Alice's vision. I could hear snarls and threatening growls coming from the two parties. And me and the nomad that attacked me, between them, both of us still.

Slowly, we disengaged, teeth bared. He was muscular, and tall, with blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. His clothes were bedraggled, but I didn't know if that was from travel, or our recent scuffle. There was a woman with red hair, and another man with rich, dark skin.

Alice and Esme were poised for a fight. Esme thoughts were frightened, but determined. She was no fighter, but she would do whatever possible to protect her family. Alice was in a crouch, her arms stretched out to the sides. She covered my right flank. _Got your back, bro._

Alice was perhaps the most dangerous of all of us. Her size and appearance didn't seem like a fighter's, as Emmett's and Jasper's did. But along with the training she was given by Jasper, and her unique gift, she was quite a formidable opponent. She was nearly nose to nose with the woman. _Just try it, bitch._ She dared silently.

Slowly, the blond vampire and I backed away to our sides. His arms raised, the dark skinned one slowly stepped forward. "I apologize on behalf of my coven. We didn't know this area was occupied. Also, I apologize for the..mix-up. No harm was intended." I tried not to snort. What mix-up? The nomad had meant to kill me. It had been clear in his thoughts.

"I am Laurent," the man continued.

"Victoria." The red-head purred.

"And I'm James," spoke the blond that had attacked me. A chill went down my spine.

**I know it's short, but I thought a short update was better than none at all. I took the descriptions of James from the movie. **


	17. Darkness

**Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Also, I was re-reading Eclipse, when I noticed that I made a mistake in chapter 10. Rosalie had two brothers, not sisters. **

James. That was the name of Bella's murderer. As unreasonable as it was, it made me dislike him even more. The nomad named Laurent began to speak again.

"Are you the only coven living here?" He questioned. I could tell from his thoughts that he was nervous about being attacked.

I looked at him calmly. "As far as I'm aware." I could have told him the truth, that the closest vampire coven was in Denali, Alaska, but I wasn't feeling very charitable towards the nomads right now.

I wasn't sure what to do. Carlisle would want to meet them, but it would be safer for us if they left immediately. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. Eventually, I decided to take them to my father. At home, it would be seven to three. Also, if it came to a fight we would be in familiar ground.

"Would you like to visit our home?" I asked. "Our coven's leader, Carlisle is always very interested to in meeting other covens." I would have said father, but I knew that the nomads would find this very odd. A family of vampires was an extremely rare, almost nonexistent, state in this world. The leader, Laurent, had noticed our amber eyes, and was already unnerved.

He hesitated a moment, and James stepped forward. "We would be interested in meeting him, as well." I saw then who the real leader was. Laurent was merely a diversion. James was the real brains behind the coven.

I smiled, baring my teeth as a warning. "Very well. I can lead the way." Our party started forward, me in in front, the nomads following, and Esme and Alice last, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

We ran, the air buzzing with tension. The trees thickened as we got closer to our house, forcing us to slow. James looked around, then gave a nasty chuckle. I used to own property around here, before I was changed. I wonder if it's still standing." I was so focused on my own thoughts, I didn't really hear him. I gave a distracted nod as we weaved through the underbrush.

When we reached the house, I said calmly, "Carlisle! We have company." Jasper was a blur of motion as he ran to Alice. He froze, as the nomads tensed for the attack. Alice crossed quickly to his side. A second later, Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle were there. James's eyes widened with fury, as he realized he had been tricked.

Carlisle smiled warmly at them, introducing himself and our family. Laurent and James eyed Rose with interest. Victoria, James's mate, was furious. Jealousy coated her thoughts like acid. Emmett clenched his fists, and Carlisle tactfully mentioned that Rose and Emmett were mates.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. The nomads were uneasy, shifting from foot to foot, clenching and unclenching their hands. James finally broke the silence. "I used to live here, when I was human," he said.

Bella's voice rang out, filled with rage and sorrow I had never heard before. "Yes, tell them about that, you murdering _bastard." _

James spun around, and his mouth dropped open as he saw her. It was then I caught his thoughts. They surrounded me like a dark taint. They were sadistic, cruel, and above all, evil. They caught me like a net, dragging me under.

_He strolled through the little town, feeling the admiring stares following him. He glanced disdainfully at the commoners, so in superior to himself. He saw a women, a pretty young women, her eyes wide as she watched him. He winked at her suggestively, and she giggled, looking like she would swoon. He turned a corner, and caught sight of two ladies, walking down the street. One was decidedly unremarkable, but the other was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

I felt nausea. _Bella._

**Still short, but oh, well. There will be more soon.**


	18. Nightmares

**It was bad of me to leave that cliffy. I also am still guilty. Warning: This chapter will be a little dark.**

I could hear Bella's voice, shouting, mixing with the voices of my family. Snarls and growls filled the air. But I was in shock, unable to move. The pulsing evil that was James's thoughts still surrounded me, choking me and pulling me down.

_He walked up to the two ladies, and bowed, introducing himself. "I am James Rochester," he pronounced grandly. "And who might I have the pleasure of addressing?" The plain one curtsied hurriedly, but the beautiful one merely glanced at him. He guessed that the plain one was some sort of maid, and the beauty was her employer. _

_She glanced at the maid wryly, then turned back to him. Was he mistaken, or did he see disapproval in her wide, lovely eyes? Finally, she gave the slightest of curtsies, and replied, "Isabella Swan." _

_He vaguely remembered hearing that the Swans were a wealthy family that lived nearby. Charles Swan was supposedly of his rocker, a real crazy. Everyone was just waiting for him to kick the bucket. _

_He was distracted for a moment, as he thought, Isabella _Swan._ So she was unmarried.._

A fog surrounded me, impossible to penetrate. I struggled silently, inside my own mind. Bella needed me. But I was paralyzed, immobile. _Bella.._

_The Swan house was very grand, indeed. He looked admiringly at the crystal chandelier. And it would soon be his. Of that, he was quite certain. He had asked around the village, and apparently, Isabella (Bella, her nickname) had quite the temper. She was a headstrong, willful thing. Highly improper.. Her father must really be mad._

_A maid bustled into the room, casting him sidelong glances. "Master Swan will see you in the study now…" She trailed off. _

"_Excellent," he stood up quickly. Yes, a handsome house, and a lovely wife, all his. But something would have to be done about her temper.._

_He followed the servant to the study. She opened the door, and curtsied before scuttling away. He entered the study, and was shocked. Charles Swan didn't seem like any crazy he'd ever met. His brown hair was graying, and his eyes were brown like Bella's, but they were flat and unhappy. His manner was cold and austere._

"_Good day, sir," he said. Charles Swan simply stared at him coolly. He shifted nervously. Maybe this was a mistake. This man didn't seem to be the type that would let his daughter run wild. "I understand that you have a very beautiful daughter.." he trailed away. Swan's blank eyes were more than a little unnerving. Maybe he should leave.._

"_Go on."_

I dragged myself forward. Each step was an immense struggle. _Bella.._

_He sat upright, watching eagerly as each course was laid out. The Swans really were loaded. He glanced up the table, where his old fool of a father sat. He was so much cleverer than William Rochester. William had squandered away the family's money on drinking and gambling. But he, James Rochester was going to build it up again. _

_An opening door tore him from his thoughts. He turned eagerly. Isabella was dressed in an elegant, pale blue gown. Even with her eyes puffy and red, she still was lovely. He stood, and offered her his arm. She glanced at him, her pale face filled with fury, and ignored him. She sat down stiffly, her arms folded as she glared at her father. The message was clear in her eyes. 'You can make me come, but you can't make me be pleasant.' Charles's eyes narrowed, but Bella stared back defiantly. _

_His temper wore thin as the evening passed. He tried to make polite conversation with her, but she would not reply. He was nearly glad when it was time to return to his home. Charles and Bella came to the door to see them off. He smiled at Bella concealing his impatience. "I hope we shall see each other soon," he said calmly. _

_Bella's eyes were frosty. "I hope that you will be struck by lightening, you stupid, ugly, swine. You are an insult to humanity." She turned, and stalked away. He stared after her. Never in his life had he been scorned, nor insulted so thoroughly. He would have to do something about that temper. _

I had to pry my eyes open. I felt sick. Something bounced against my foot. I looked down, into the eyes of Laurent's severed head. I heard screeching noises from where Rosalie and Alice had Victoria backed up against the wall. And in the center of the room, a blizzard of motion that I guessed was James and the rest of my family. Everything was confusing, a muddle. I searched the room, but the person that I wanted, needed, wasn't anywhere to be found. _Bella.._

_The house was empty. He glanced serenely around the place that would soon become his home. In just one day, in fact. Everything he had ever wanted would be his tomorrow. A sound alerted him to the presence of another. He turned, and saw his soon-to-be wife. Impossibly, she had grown even colder towards him in the past weeks. _

_She gave a soft hiss when she saw him. Her muscles tensed. "Get out of my house," she ordered him. He nearly smiled._

"_My dear Isabella, in just a few hours, this will be my home as well. When we are joined together in marriage, everything the two of us own-"_

"_I know that, you stupid fool." she snarled at him. _

_He was really getting sick of this. "Watch who you insult, wench," he growled. "I can make your life a living hell."_

"_It already is, you bastard. It will only be worse when I'm forced to be near you everyday, see your lying, arrogant face-" He was shocked at this, but it quickly transformed into anger. In a rage, he stepped forward, and wrapped his hands around her throat._

Bella..

_Her eyes widened in fear, as he began to squeeze. "You foolish child," he whispered calmly. "You stupid bitch." He was squeezing tighter now, his anger turning into adrenaline. She was clawing at his arms, kicking him. He felt none of this as he stared into her terrified chocolate eyes._

Bella..

_He saw the life leaving her eyes. As his fury faded, he felt slightly annoyed. His plans were for naught now. If he had to kill her, there were less messy ways to do it. A vial of poison, slipped into her wine, a convenient accident in the town._

_It had been worth it, though, to finally see her cower away from him. She now lay limply where he had dropped her. He knelt down, and whispered in her ear, "For you, my lovely bride." He dragged her up by the collar, and mashed his lips against hers._

Bella..

_He stared dispassionately at his dead fiancée, then glanced around the room. They had been renovating the main room, and his eyes alighted on a piece of rope. He glanced back at Isabella's corpse, and the saw the bruised rings around her neck.._

BELLA!


	19. Radiance

**Guys, I'm sorry. But this time it wasn't my fault! I was grounded, but even if I was allowed on the computer, I probably wouldn't have gotten on because I had bronchitis. Excuses aside, my grounding's over and I can get back into the story. Thank you all for reviewing. I never thought I'd get more than 50 or so.**

I opened my eyes. Energy pulsed inside of me, anger and hatred threatening to eat me alive. I fought my way free of the murky waters of James thoughts. It was impossibly hard, like fighting my way through a marsh. Each step was increasingly difficult, the currents trying to drag me down again. But know I had something solid, real, to hold onto. The thought of Bella gave me the strength I needed. Finally, I was free.

I searched the room. Laurent was already finished off, and Jasper was at Alice's side, his arms thrown up to protect her from Victoria. But in the center of the room, I saw James. He was already much the worse for wear, missing several chunks of flesh, as well as his left arm, which I spied halfway across the room. 

Circled around him was Rosalie, her face twisted in a fierce snarl, and by her side Emmett, his eyes filled with bloodlust. Esme's face was contorted with indecision; like Carlisle, she hated to fight. My father stood next to her. His face was turned away from me, but I knew that he was disgusted. He would fight, but he would hate every second.

And next to them.. Bella.

Her beautiful face was filled with hatred. Her hands were clenched into fists, and as I walked forward, her eyes locked with mine. In them, I could see two hundred year's worth of pain and loneliness. And the culprit was standing not a few yards away. 

My family parted silently for me, and Alice spun towards us, her dark eyes unfocused. I tried to see her vision, but it was a mass of writhing darkness. It terrified me. 

Again I was filled with hate and fury. I looked at James, and I knew that I had never hated anyone in the world like I hated him at that moment, and that I never would. I wanted to kill him. I hadn't ever felt bloodlust like this, even as a newborn. I knew that it would be impossible for me to leave him alive. He had to die, and I wanted to do it. 

I won't go into details there, except for that Jasper and Emmett helped me. Esme, Alice, and Carlisle turned away, but Rosalie watched with vindictive glee on her face. Bella watched, too, but not with pleasure as Rose did. Her eyes were stony cold as she watched, like it was something repulsive but necessary for her to witness. And I suppose it was. 

I will say that he suffered long before we ended his existence. We made him pay for every minute of the two hundred years he had stolen from Bella. Maybe it was relief that I saw on his mangled face when I struck the final blow. I will say that, too, that it was me who killed James. It is something I will never forget, no matter how long I live. 

When it was finished there was silence for a full minute. "Is it over?" Esme whispered. Her thoughts were anxious and fearful. Then a horrible scream broke the still. I spun around, pressing my hands to my ears to protect them, as windows shattered and glass rained down on us. I had forgotten about Victoria. She stared at James's remains, horrorstruck.

She screamed again, and Jasper shouted, "Someone shut her up!" Rosalie wheeled about, all too eager to obey. Victoria's scream cut off with a gurgle as she gauged the danger. Scrambling, she headed for the door. 

Rosalie started to follow, but Alice said softly, "Leave it, Rose."

With difficulty, I pulled my eyes away from James. I found Bella immediately. She stood a few yards away from me, staring in shock and wonder at James. "Bella," I called to her softly. 

She looked up, her eyes glazed. She didn't seem to see me at all. I wondered if ghosts could go into shock.

"Bella," I called again, stepping forward. She wrapped her arms around me, pressing her face into my shirt. She was trembling. 

We stood there for a long time, and my family watching us. Finally her arms relaxed, and she pulled away. "Thank you," she whispered. Her voice was raspy and full of emotion. She turned, looking at each of us. "Thank you all."

I pulled her back into my arms. I wasn't quite ready to let her go. I still had James's memories; they felt evil, dark, like some strange pollutant inside my mind. She looked down at his body, and she said quietly, "Is he really dead?"

That reminded me. I nodded at her. "He's definitely dead." I glanced at my brothers. I didn't want to scare Bella, so I whispered, "We should get out some gasoline. I don't want to take any chances." Jasper nodded at me. 

Bella stepped away suddenly. She frowned, looking down at herself. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her fearfully.

Bella blinked. "I don't know. I feel funny." She sounded funny, too. Her voice echoed as she spoke, like it was coming from somewhere far away. "It's not bad exactly," she reassured me. "Just funny."

I saw the same glowing I had noticed the first time I kissed her, like her skin was lit from inside.

With a sudden dread, I knew what was happening.

**I'm afraid this is nearly the end of our story. There's one more chapter, maybe two at most, left.**


	20. Light

The light grew stronger and brighter, and in my peripheral vision, I could see my family shielding their eyes. Alice looked up at me. _I'm so sorry_, her mind whispered to mine. Bella looked around fearfully. Her skin looked like pale gold, and her hair whipped around her face.

She was leaving us. It was wonderful, beautiful, but I was terrified. It wasn't fair. We had made it through everything, killed James, and now this. But, as they say, life isn't fair.

Bella reached out to me. It was as if she was dissolving, her outline growing fuzzy and faint. I hugged her tightly one last time.

I pressed my lips against hers gently, our last kiss. But she was growing fainter every minute. It was now difficult to see her. "No!" Bella yelled. "Not now!" _Yes,_ I thought, sending up my own pleas. _Please, I need her. I can't live without her. _

But no one listened.

An invisible barrier formed between us, separating me from Bella. She gave a cry of fear. Her fingers were gone now, her wrists little more than ethereal wisps.

I slammed myself against the barrier as hard as I could, trying to break it down. Unbelievably, I bounced off. I looked up desperately. Bella was fading faster now. She was a pale specter of her former self, held to earth by sheer will power. I saw tears rolling down her cheeks as she watched me.

I pressed hard against the barrier, using all of my strength. I closed my eyes, willing the wall to give. It vanished, and I tumbled forward.

I straightened, leaning for ward. My searching hands went straight through her. She lifted one ghostly arm, trying to touch my face, but was as successful as I was.

"I love you," I whispered to her softly.

"I love you, too." She paused a moment, then continued, "I'm scared."

I was too, for that matter, but I tried to keep my voice steady. "Don't be afraid. This is what you wanted."

"Not anymore!" She shouted in frustration. She was now a pure white shimmer in the air, with only the vague shape of a human body. Bella couldn't last much longer.

"I love you!" She called to me. Her last words before she faded entirely.

The quiet was deafening. My family straightened slowly, looking a me with sympathy in their eyes. Jasper fled the room, unable to cope with my grief. I closed my eyes, wanting to be alone.

I was selfish, I thought with disgust. I had wanted to keep Bella here on earth with me. Trapped. Maybe it was better that she was away from me. I couldn't hurt her now.

I would always love her. Unlike humans, who could lose love, and find it again some other time, we vampires loved no one but our mates. There would never be anyone other than Bella.

This was what Bella wanted. She had wanted it for two hundred years. Now that she had finally gotten it, the least I could do was be happy for her.

**Curtain closes. The end. Good-bye. Seriously, that's all I've got. No more. This is the end.**

**YEAH, RIGHT!! Do you really think that I would leave Bella and Edward like that!?! I'm going to write the sequel any day now, so watch out for that. Plus there's an epilogue for this story. So keep an eye out. **


	21. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter of my story. I'm posting the first chapter of the sequel as soon as possible. Thanks to all reviewed, favorited, and alerted. **

Epilogue

The funny thing about the universe is that it doesn't care about you. You are insignificant and irrelevant. Mortals are the worst, blazing in and out of existence like a lighted match, burning for a single moment, and then fading. Humans wither away, inconsequentially.

Occasionally, for some reason or other, some humans are caught in the mortal world like flypaper, unable to move on. They may stay for indefinite amounts of time. These are the immortals.

Sometimes the world can be unbearably cruel. For instance, somewhere on the surface of the earth, a vampire grieved for his lost love. He stared at the stars glittering above. His eyes were oddly far off. In his mind, he was a world away, with his love.

Hundreds of miles away, a red headed immortal howled her grief to the sky. She, too, had lost her love. Dropping her head to her hands, she sobbed brokenly. Again and again, she murmured, "James.. James." She jerked to her feet, face demented, she screamed. It was a horrifying, bone-chilling scream. It promised revenge on her enemies. It was obvious in her face and demeanor. She had nothing to live for except revenge.

And far above them both, a newly freed spirit rose high above the earth. This spirit was not peaceful, like most spirits. It screamed silently, fighting the pull of the sky. For some unfathomable reason, it wanted to stay on earth.

The vampire's head jerked up, searching the sky, as if he had heard some noise. His eyes scoured the sky, waiting. There was silence. His head dropped, hope gone.

Far above, the spirit circled the sky, still screaming.

**There. That was pretty short, so I'm posting the extended summary of the sequel, and an excerpt. **

_**Harvest Moon**_

Bella should be happy. After 200 years, she has finally moved on. It's everything she ever wanted.. Or is it? She can't help remembering the love she left on earth, so she leaps at the chance to return to earth for a short time. But this world is very different from the one Bella used to know. She's also being stalked by a terrifying enemy with nothing to lose. Can she survive long enough to be with Edward?

**Well, three guesses who the "terrifying enemy" is. Below is the excerpt. It will be in Bella's point of view.**

I felt.. Wonderful. Like cool rain after a drought, I was revitalized. My blood turned to electricity in my veins, stinging, burning, but wonderfully rejuvenated. I could feel pulsing energy, ebbing and flowing like the tides.

It burned, brighter and hotter. The invigorating feeling left, and I felt stabs of fear. Then, rising up inside of me, I felt a tremendous wave of energy. It grew, threatening to encompass me. I closed my eyes, trying to force back terror.

The wave swelled suddenly, and my eyes snapped open. All I could feel was pure and absolute terror, the fear of a wild creature that knows its death is coming. I would drown, I was certain. I hopeless as it was, I ran.

It didn't matter.

The wave rushed up, following me. I was hunted, and fear gave my feet wings. But there was no place to run.

I screamed as the swell engulfed me. The sound was lost as tremendous force hit me, knocking the wind out of me. I lay on the ground, as the wave pulverized me, battering me into submission. I opened my mouth to scream again, and the energy flooded my mouth. It was white-hot, and burned my throat on the way down. It tasted metallic and bitter. I could feel it in my stomach, like acid.

The only thing I could do was curl up in a ball, and wait for it to end.

It was the oddest thing I've ever felt. I was scared, but excited, thrilled. The burning energy touched my skin, my hair, my eyes. It was so cleansing it was almost gratifying. It didn't seem to be harming me, anyway.

I could hear the rush and pulse of the wave, lifting me up and carrying me at a frightening speed. It slowed down suddenly, and the burning to turned to a gentle heat that caressed my skin. I opened my eyes, and I seemed to be suspended in amber liquid, though I wasn't wet. Around me raged the wave, though it never touched me. It was calm and quiet here, like the eye of a hurricane.

I heard a thud then. I froze. The sound was familiar, too much so. I knew this sound, and I heard several more exactly like it. The thuds took on a jagged, staccato beat, rising in speed. It had been ages since I heard this sound, much less from my own chest.

A beating heart.

The heartbeats rose to a crescendo, and I blacked out.


End file.
